Before it all
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Takes place after Esposito and Ryan are kidnapped.


Title: Before it All

Author Note: Ok, So I usually don't write stories where the couple is already together so I don't know how good this will be but after the episode that aired January 24th 2011 where he and Ryan are kidnapped I was inspired. SO this takes place after that and after the episode where you find out about him and Lanie

Summary: After Esposito gets home from the hospital Lanie comes to talk to him about their relationship

DISCLAIMER : I do not own castle or any thing that ties to it or ABC i just borrowed them.

Rating: T or PG-13 for thematic elements and drama

He opened the door and went into his dark apartment. Everything ached on his body and all he wanted was to crawl into bed for the rest of the night . He had been taken to the hospital of course for a look over and was released.

His ears and eyes ached slightly from the flash bang but there would be no permanent damage. He had mild hypothermia and of course was sore but the doctors assured him he would be fine. Ryan was a little worse for the ware but also was given the green light to go home into Jennies loving arms.

Kate had gone home and Castle had driven her. Esposito could take a pretty good guess of where that would end up leading. Both he and Ryan were really impressed with how Castle handled the whole situation. He collapsed onto his couch not having the energy to move any further.

There was a loud insistant knock and he lifted his head to glare at the door but didn't move to open it. The knocking persisted and he tried to ignore for a few minutes before getting up.

"Alright I'm coming"He was fully prepared to tear into whoever was disturbing him now.

He looked through the spy hole and saw Lanie. His sort of girlfriend. They had been seeing each other for three weeks now and he had stayed over at her house twice but she had never come to his. He hadn't bothered yet to tell her he loved her either which was the one thing that he kept thinking of when he was sure he was going to die.

He opened the door and she stared at him a second it looked like she had been crying. He moved to let her in and she passed him without a word he shut the door and slid the chain back in place.

"I...Came to see how you were doing" She told him and he shrugged.

"I'm sore but I'm going to live" She nodded and looked away he took a few steps toward her.

"Lanie..." He moved to take her in his arms realizing now how badly he needed to hold her she moved away shaking her head.

"I came to tell you something..."She moved a little further.

"Alright. What is it?" She took a deep breath.

"I can't do this anymore Javier" He watched her a second.

"Do what?"

"This...Us...I can't do it anymore I just can't" She looked at him and there were tears in her eyes.

"Wait...Lanie..." She interrupted him.

"No, I can't do it...I can't go to those body dumps and wonder if you'll be the body and I can't take it knowing that you might walk out that door and never come back again...You could have died tonight..." She started to cry fully now and he winced but she didn't stop talking.

"I can't stand it...I didn't even know...until...until...Kate called...And I was so scared...And you didn't even call..."She shoved passed him and headed for the door.

He waited a second then followed her. She pulled the door open and the chain stopped it from opening. Still crying she pulled on it again. He came up behind her and put his hands on the door on either side of her pushing it shut and she let him. He put his head against hers from behind her.

"Shhhhh...it's alright I'm sorry..." He whispered and she cried harder. He turned her in his arms and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."He kissed the top of her head and she calmed down a little.

"I was so scared" She looked up at him and he felt his heart melt.

He kissed her a soft kiss that wasn't demanding just sweet and gentle. He just wanted to show her how he felt. She deepened it slipping her tongue against his and he pulled back.

"Lane...I...wasn't trying to..."She kissed him cutting him off when she pulled back she smiled.

"I know"

He kissed her again this time with a little more passion she responded and suddenly he wasn't so tired and achy anymore. He backed her up towards his room but stopped after a few feet.

"Lanie..." She was breathless when she managed to look at him.

"What?"

"Don't leave me" He looked sincere and she shook her head.

"I'm not" He kissed her again and lifted her into his arms.

Later they were laying in his bed in a tangle of limbs and the sheets pulled up around them. She had nestled down against his side his arm was around her. He took a deep breath.

"Lanie..." She looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Ok?"

"I was scared too. When I was kidnapped...I was scared for Ryan because they were going to kill him and I was scared for Kate and Castle becasue I knew they were next but mostly I was scared...that I was never going to see you again" She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I kept thinking of all the times I'd had with you...all the little jokes and the teasing...the first date...first kiss...that amazing first night you invited me up" She blushed and he smiled.

"Before all of that...I loved you...I was scared I was going to die and not ever get to tell you...I love you...Lanie"

"Really?" She was going to cry again.

"Really...I have loved you from that first day you ever said a word to me. I can't wait to go to work to see you and flirt and tease you...I always prayed Kate would send me to the morgue just so I could see you again"

"I didn't really want to break up...I just need to know where we stand...when you didn't call to tell me you were alright I thought maybe...I was just a one night stand"

"No...Lanie...I'm in love with you" She smiled.

"I love you too" He smiled and rolled over so he was half on top of her.

"You know...I have a few days off and I think I'm going to need round the clock medical care for a few days" He teased and she smiled.

"I think so too...I think you're going to need bed rest too" she laughed and he shook his head.

"Well...maybe the medical care and a bed but...I don't know about the rest" He kissed her bare shoulder and she laughed. Now they both knew where their realationship stood and now they both knew that he was going to be alright...they both were.

THE END

HOPE YOU ENJOY KIND OF SHORT I KNOW AND THE ENDING IS A BIT WEAK BUT THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I EVER WROTE WHERE THE COUPLE WAS ALREADY TOGETHER.

Kiss you goodbye: Castle/ Kate Finished

A welcome Inconvenience: Esposito/ Lanie a partner with Kiss you

Last Chapter: Castle/Kate main and Esposito/Lanie on the

A Roomate Romance: Esposito/Lanie main and Castle/Kate on the side Finished

Facing the Truth: Esposito/Lanie and Castle/Kate Finished and NEW!


End file.
